


谢邀

by Tangye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 19





	谢邀

知乎体，一发完。

1.  
[热议]：有一个比自己矮的男朋友是什么体验？

Brooklyn：

谢邀，虽然其实也没人邀我哈哈哈哈！

随便一刷就刷到这个问题，这我必须回答。本人男，身高180，我记得是去年测量的，今年应该也没什么变化，而我的男朋友170左右，鞋底塞一点报纸勉强175啦。不过要说身高带来过什么感情方面的困扰的话，大概没有吧。

我男朋友虽然也很想长高——他天生身体素质不太好，从小就比别人矮了那么一个头，要再长高点可能有点困难，但是他真的英俊极了，金发碧眼，与人谈话时会认真地望着对方的双眼，没有人不为那一双比天空更蓝的眼睛倾倒。

不过他从来不为个子不够高或者身体弱而自卑。有时候他会觉得很不方便，所以想要更加高一点强壮一点，但绝不会自卑。

这样说吧，他从来不会觉得自己跟别人有什么不同，从小到大有无数的问题男孩会因为他的瘦弱而嘲笑、霸凌，甚至还有一些女孩儿参与，但他从来不怕这些，不会屈服，也不逃避，他知道这一切绝不是他自己的问题。说实话，被霸凌不选择躲避一下，保护自己一下，非要固执地一个人同五六个混混打架（挨揍）真的蠢极了，但这也是一开始我选择和他做朋友的原因。你们不知道，他不愿意逃避、执拗地不愿意低头的样子真是帅极了，搞得不帮他赶跑那些小混混我都觉得心里不太舒服。

其实最后也没赶跑，好几个人诶，我再能打也顶不住呀。于是我看准时机拽着他的手逃开，他当时还不高兴，拜托，这个混小子，他的鼻血擦都擦不掉，牙都差点被打歪。

我一直记得我看他第一眼就觉得好看，可是后来仔细想想，这家伙当时被揍得鼻青脸肿的，我怎么看出来的？

不愧是我。

关于他的身体问题，不仅仅是身高，我也许是这世界上除了他和他的母亲外最希望他能健康起来的人。第一次知道这家伙的病历有厚厚一沓时我简直惊呆了，我知道他又瘦又矮，但不知道是这样……孱弱，毫无贬义，我实在想不出其他的词语了。

那是很多年前一个夏天，我和他还是两个到处跑来跑去的小孩儿，大多数时间都是我拉着他跑来跑去，他更喜欢呆在家里画画或者读书。我带他去河边玩，他有些犹豫，于是我说嘿，别像个姑娘一样扭捏啦，于是他咬着牙跟着我跳进河里，水花溅到了我的脸上，我开始哈哈大笑。最后，在天色逐渐暗了下去时他开始咳嗽，一直没有停止，他跪倒在地上，最后甚至开始咳出血来。我慌张极了，几乎要被吓得尿裤子，扯着嗓子喊附近的大人帮帮我们，最后总算是及时把他送进了医院。

他不希望我知道他多病，他的母亲告诉我这家伙从小到大只有我这一个朋友，不希望我因此而离开他，我一边在他的病床旁哭一边说着“我永远不会离开你”之类的现在想起来肉麻极了的话，我哭得真大声，隔壁床的老婆婆一时都分不清到底需要住院的是他还是我。

我的朋友其实很多。说实话，我从来都不缺朋友的，我跟男孩女孩们都可以玩得很开心，可他对我来说不一样，我不知道为什么，总而言之就是不一样。

后来上中学的时候我开始同几个女孩儿约会，谈上几段开始和结束都很迅速的恋爱，而他从来都不主动跟女孩打交道，一张脸常常摆出一副严肃极了的表情，那分明是一张五官俊俏的脸庞，生生被这家伙搞得像是七十多岁的老爷爷。我会有意地去找一些愿意同他约会的女孩，我不想在所有同龄人都品尝过少年恋爱的甜美时只有他一个人不被女孩们青睐，甚至搞过好几次四人约会，结果都不怎么样。女孩们不喜欢他瘦也不喜欢他矮，她们会觉得他带不来安全感，第一次听到这个言论时我惊呆了：天哪，在我心里他可是个站在那儿就能稳定军心的家伙，无论我们一起闯了什么祸，他都能让我第一时间感觉到“没事的，S跟我一起呢”，怎么会带不来安全感呢？

最后一次是我带他去参加级里的一个派对，最后除了他大家都喝多了，醉醺醺地倒了一片，有个女孩就站了起来，大声问我：“J，你为什么总是要我跟那个矮个子S凑在一起呀？他不错，可惜太矮啦！别指望我了！”

我说：“你们不懂！他矮怎么了，他很棒！他是我认识的所有人里最独特的那个！他是金子！宝石！”

我虽然醉了，意识不清，但并没有醒了酒后就忘了一切的毛病。我记得他当时脸一下子红了，真奇怪，当时最漂亮的姑娘醉倒在他身边的地毯上时他都没什么反应。

他带我回家，努力驾着我走在街上，我高他一个头，始终感觉被架得不那么舒服。于是我开始嚷嚷：“你好矮啊，你长高一点，就能把我背回家了。”

他说：“你刚刚还说矮一点没什么。”

我说：“那是对着别人，现在只有你，我想你背我回去。”

我家的确太远了，当时也很晚，没什么车可以搭，要他一个小豆芽驾着我硬生生走回去也不太现实，他就直接在路边的旅馆开了房。

然后，我真的是很醉了。他要脱我的衣服带我去洗澡，我不知道怎么了，就笑着把他整个人拉在床上，我吻他，一边吻一边自己脱，我要他的嘴唇去碰我的胸口，他咬我，很轻，又伸手不断抚摸我的身体，我主动去脱他的裤子，摸着那根粗大得简直同他的体型不太相称的东西，我为他做了一个大概还不错的口活，虽然意识不清但仍然记得把牙齿收了起来。他交代得很快，于是我迷迷糊糊地笑他，说他小个子，还快，我这句话实在不得当，他当即脸色沉了下来，最后那根长得像是要顶穿我的东西在我后面塞了整整一个晚上，我记得我向他求饶，他不理我，只是一个劲地操，我们都是第一次，那根东西快顶死我了，我记得我忍不住夹了一下，结果里面那东西又胀了一圈，吓得我不敢再乱动，只能被他弄得一下一下向前耸去。天知道这个小个子怎么能持续那么久，最后我开始哭，嗓子哑得甚至叫不出声，他还要我叫床给他听，我真是想狠狠踹他一脚。直到第二天早晨这家伙才慢慢拔出来，里面的东西像失禁一样地大股大股地流了出来。

是的。他才是top。我知道身高这件事给所有知道我们关系的人一种错觉，可事实上他才是top，我喜欢他领导我、支配我，我离不开他。他也是。

其实和大多数人不一样，我跟当时最好的朋友上了床的第二天首先想到的不是担心友情之类的，而是在想，昨晚好像真的很他妈爽哦。过了一会儿，又想，他昨晚能搞那么久，看来身体比以前好多了。以前可是连体育课都不被允许上啊。

总而言之，接受程度十分良好。

由此可见我们之间的友谊可能一开始就不那么纯粹，我们上了床之后才互相表明心意，从朋友到恋人的转换毫无困难，只是每天都会多一些亲吻，一些抚摸，偶尔讲讲情话，经常做爱。

我确信这家伙暗恋我暗恋了十几年，因为昨天我在家里发现他藏起来的很久以前的好几个女孩儿塞进我的鞋柜里的表白信，他应该是忘了扔，上面都落了一层厚厚的灰尘。

以后再在做爱的时候说好三次结果做了四次（可怕的是我还没法拒绝他），我就把这件事讲出来。

所以，男朋友长得矮这件事对我来说完全没有任何困扰。他比我矮，但着并不妨碍他拥抱我，不妨碍我们牵着手在街道的角落里接吻，也不妨碍我们做爱。我们很幸福。

只要他是他，我是我，这就够了。

[热评]：  
用户12asdcz2445：看来矮1比较猛是真的。  
作者回复：是真的，很爽。

S.R：其实没必要把那件事描述得那么清楚……  
作者回复：哈哈哈你害羞了！做都做了你害羞什么！

2.  
[热议]：你对象以前揍过你吗？

Winter：

谢邀。

揍过，我赢了。但任务是要杀了他，我失败了。

我杀不了他。

[热评]：

Falconiswatchingu：你胡说，我看到了，你和他在船上打架的时候明明是他按住你亲你才停手的，虽然不想看但我都看到了，整个监控器上都是你跟他像两只皮皮虾一样抱在一起亲的画面。你没赢，小子，你逊毙了。  
作者回复：滚。  
Falconiswatching回复：说真的，我没想继续看下去，但是听说你们在那上面打了一炮……？  
作者回复：……

3.  
[热议]：你的收入水平够你过什么样的生活？

Bear：

谢邀。怎么会有人邀请我？

这个问题其实不太好回答。我和我的爱人一起住，我因为很多原因不能找工作，只能去打打零工。收入这个概念我其实之前并不太清楚，我以前出了一些意外，很长一段时间里基本都是没什么社会常识的，只是后来离开了让我变成那样的地方后才慢慢了解到这些。说实话，连我的爱人我一开始也记不起来。其实现在也是，只是我能记得我爱他。

我打零工，就只能去工地运送砖头或者去杂货店帮忙搬运货物，总之都是一些体力活，有人跟我讲过这些都不是很能赚钱，我不知道什么是能赚钱的，我不知道正常的“赚钱”指的是多少，但我知道现在的情况其实也做不了其他的，能多少挣一点也很好了。能够我活上一天，就足够了。

毕竟不应该。我不知道。

我的爱人曾经拿着军饷过日子，我不知道军饷是多少，其实一开始连“军饷”这个词是什么意思都不大懂，大概很多钱，只不过他执意要和我一起生活，最终丢了工作。我觉得这很不值，他有原本体面的生活，为什么要和我一起提心吊胆地挤在一张两个人拥抱着才能躺得下的小床上，我爱他不假，所以我常常希望他能去过更好的生活，我不安全，会连累他，他本可以放弃我。当我每次提起这个时他就会生气，很生气，会不理我，我不知道为什么，但是我想是我做错了，我道歉，想要他不要再不理我，他的眼圈红了起来，把我抱得很紧，说，一切都会好的。

他总爱说这句话，我也总会相信他。

他说他喜欢我们的那张小床，说想起曾经我们亲密无间的日子，我其实什么都不记得，可不想他失望，于是我点头，符合他，看他高兴地笑起来，我也很开心。而实际上我根本记不起来。

我很难过，但不能对他说。

他白天做杂货店的收银员，晚上去郊区的工厂捡石，赚的钱比我多，我控制不好自己的手，但他总能做得很完美。

周日的晚上我们可以躺在一起，不去工作，钱够两个人生活一个星期了，冰箱里还有剩菜，冻鸡肉和炖菜什么的。他总能把那些乱七八糟的食材弄得好吃起来。我们躺在一起，他说话，我听，窗户全部被报纸糊着，看不到月光，但我能从他的描述中看到圆圆的月亮。有时他会亲我，然后在床上做一些事，床是席地的，不会摇的嘎吱响，我同他说这样很好，他笑起来，不说话，只是继续吻我。这样的生活真好啊，什么都没有，好像我是正常的，好像我真的是他的爱人，好像我们都很安全，但并不是。

我真想要他永远开心，可我带给他更多的是悲伤。

我的头发有点过长了，除了一套磨得发毛的旧外套和牛仔裤外没有别的衣服能穿，看起来一定邋遢极了，我很不好，他为什么爱我，他爱的难道不是很多年前的一个影子吗?

我不知道。

也许那个影子的确是我，也许吧，但一切都不一样了，他必须要明白这点。

我在过什么生活，我带给了他什么生活。我不知道。

[热评]：  
用户xanuisdf：感觉答主有点惨，一切都会好的。  
用户zzz22134回复：编的，谁会放弃军饷出去过这种日子。  
用户xqe321回复：什么病会病到连工资是什么都不知道啊？编的吧。

4.  
[热议]：情侣好了七年感情真的会淡吗？

Wakanda farmer：

谢邀。人在非洲，刚喂完羊。

我觉得不见得，分情况而定。我已经不记得我和我的丈夫的第七年是什么样子的了，现在已经是七年的好几倍，感情稳定，准备随便找个日子回美国结婚。

——

丈夫工作回家了，刚刚去问了一下，大概是真的。

他说那一年我们吵过很多次架，最后一次他几乎以为我们要分手了，固执地在我家楼下等了一个晚上，就为了提前堵我不要提分开之类的话。其实我觉得不太对，我怎么会跟他分开？不过我隐约有点想起来了，那年好像真的经常吵架，具体都为了什么而吵我忘了，只记得当时差点要揍他，结果他就仰着脸一脸倔强，最后我没办法了，就只能撂下一句话，“我再也不管你了！”

哈哈哈，小时候嘛。我这辈子都不会不管他的。

其实最近也吵过几次架。我们本就聚少离多，每次他回来都带着一身的伤，我知道这是他工作原因，可始终忍不住埋怨他照顾不好自己。

这个问题已经说过十几次了，我知道他这个人，我认识他一辈子了，知道他从来不会在工作的时候顾及自己的身体，但这次真的有点过分了。

他回来的时候我刚刚领着羊群喝完水，他站在那里，我飞奔过去抱他，然后交换了一个很深的吻。我捧着他的脸例行检查，他笑着说这次没有受伤，我就信了。

我们牵着手坐在草地上，他揽着我的肩膀，下巴抵在头顶，我整个人就靠进他的怀里，他的胸膛上仿佛修建了一处只属于我的小房子，我随时可以进去休息。我去吻他的喉结，感受到那一块正在不断上下滑动，我知道他在想什么，于是解开他的工作服——我的左臂在很早之前就被截断了，剩下一只手不大方便，胡乱弄了很久才把他的裤子脱得露出半个屁股，他哭笑不得，最终还是自己脱掉了那一身紧身衣。不得不说他的制服在逐渐的更新换代下越来越好看了，这一身其实性感极了。我只穿着长袍，非洲特色，很好解开，我们在谷堆后赤裸相对时并没有什么不好意思的，彼此的身体看了上千次，对对方的身体要比自己的身体更加熟悉一些。

所以我发现了这个家伙的腹部颜色好像有点不太对劲。但当时没有深究，只当那套在腹部开出一片黑色透视网的制服终于显露出它的缺陷了。

我去摸他的阴茎。这东西我再熟悉不过了，我去含它，就像是跟一个老朋友打招呼似的，我感受得到它在我的口腔里胀大、跳动，我上下吮吸为他服务，去舔顶端硕大的龟头，我知道如何让他快乐，就像他同样明白如何取悦我一般。他那天似乎格外兴奋，在我的嘴里顶得很深，几乎要插进喉咙，我不舒服，但也挺愿意为他做这事的，喉口受到刺激急速收缩，他一下又一下地操我的嘴，就像是在使用我的另一个洞那样用力，最终他射进我的嘴里，我吐了一半，吞进去一半。

他在喘息，肌肉性感到底腹部上下起伏着，我将他按在柔软的草地上，跨坐上他的腰，屁股不断摩挲他的阴茎。我知道他喜欢这个，那根刚刚发泄过的东西也意料之中地迅速重新硬了起来。我正准备把那根东西往我的另一个柔软的洞里塞，却发现这混球的腹部开始渗血了。

我被吓到了，一瞬间所有情欲都被吓退了。说实话这种出血量不算什么，但我不愿意看到他身上有半点伤。我扯过自己的长袍为他擦血，可血液还是源源不断地流出，我几乎是尖叫着质问他，他终于对我说了实话。

他的伤有点麻烦，不致命但愈合极慢，这对他这样的体质来说是很不常见的。而我们约好了今天见面，他怕我担心，就找他的那些同事搞到了点障眼法的东西来掩盖伤口。

我气急了，当即不管他光溜溜地躺在那里，自顾自地拾起长袍回家了。回家之后把门锁了起来，留他在门外可怜兮兮地喊了半天。最后忍不住心软，开了门，允许他今晚同我睡在一起。

他的腹部伤口草草做了处理，而下身依然硬得厉害，一边蹭我一边道歉，道歉倒是诚恳极了，在他第三次保证不会再发生这样的事时我转过头吻了他一下，他就像是得到了通行证，一边吻我，一边捅我。

干到最后他一直在我耳边说着一些情话，很老气的那种，但我就是该死的吃他这一伎俩，他又射在里面，精液一股又一股地打在最深处，我惊叫着同时达到高潮，前身射得一塌糊涂。最后我昏睡了过去，他帮我做了清理。

可现在想想，我还是为他做的这件事生气。我会忍不住想，下一次，他受了更致命的伤，是不是也会像这样向我隐瞒？

我知道他做出承诺就一定会遵守，可还是忍不住难过。

算一算，今年也是七的倍数了。

唉。

[热评]：  
123NAt：丈夫？什么时候结婚了？  
作者回复：快了，马上，等下一个任务做完。  
123NAt回复：你俩连戒指都没准备，就决定结婚了？  
作者回复：没关系，我们都不在意。  
123NAt：没救了。

5.  
[热议]：我喜欢的人忘不了她的前任怎么办？

Grant：

谢邀。

不怎么办，抢过来就好。抢过来就是我的了。

毕竟我不是那种对最想要的人在面前却视若无睹，还总觉得自己爱的另有其人的废物。

——

谢谢大家，抢到了。

[无热评]

——fin.


End file.
